farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sulfur
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. Welcome Hi, welcome to Farscape Encyclopedia Project! Thanks for your edit to the Farscape: D'Argo's Trial, Part 4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 03:52, 9 January 2010 hi, how much do you like farscape? Is there a Template named Stub on this wiki? If there isn't, how do i make one? Also, I like this wiki. I've seen parts of the show and i think it's pretty cool. Anyway, that's all i have to say. :Hey, thanks for the message and welcome to this little Wiki. I've frequented Memory Alpha quite a bit and that's a great one. Hopefully here we'll be able to get some content added and expanded a bit. I've been working on the comics mostly of late, just getting the pages up, though recently I haven't been around much. I look forward to working on this thing with you. Mistrx75 19:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) The Template, Stub Is there a Template named Stub on this wiki? If there isn't, how do i make one? Also, I like this wiki. I've seen parts of the show and i think it's pretty cool. Anyway, that's all i have to say. Old credits Hello Sulfur,,I was a contributor to the original Farscape Encyclopedia back when the two Adams were running it. A few of my articles were carried over to this wikia without credit to me for writing them. Is there a way that I could have credit for them in this new wikia? Jenavian Chato Macton Tal the original bio of Elack. I also just added a bio on Novia, Empress of the Royal Planet. Would you check that one to make sure I did everything right. --Smark 19:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :The best thing to check would be the "history" of an article. All credits (known) are in there. Don't sign an article, that's not really the best "wiki way." Everything should be kept in the history. :Your edits to the Novia article were good -- I'm still working on a "style" manual, but suggestions are to write like an encyclopedia. This means to concentrate on facts, avoid speculating, and avoid words like "presumably" and "seems to be". :Finally, don't forget to put in links. The more links, the more that we can build up the FEP as best we can! -- sulfur 20:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Images, etc. All right, any new images I'll load I'll be using that format with the copyright codes. As far as the comic book format, I was basing the design off of Wookieepedia's, since that was a site I visit frequently and I liked the way they set that up, especially with multiple titles. The separate issues of their series, though, don't have the separate title for each one, so it does make the page titles here a bit long. Mistrx75 19:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I have noticed that myself. I do like the way that the Star Wars guys do some things, and the Memory Alpha way is similar (although, not quite identical as you've noticed), but I'm leaning toward the MA way a bit, simply due to the length of some of those article titles that we have! :) :As you may have noticed, I've worked through a lot of the images starting to categorize them (or attempt to at least). There is still a fair bit of work that needs be done on image categories too, and any help that you can give there is definitely most welcome! -- sulfur 19:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) hi mate just wanted to say calm down about the edits. im just doing them the way i think they should look. if you dont agree with them correct them and tell me why and ill accept it. i dont want to cause any arguements. Hey, thanks for telling me how to turn off the rich text editor. As you probably noticed, I just uploaded Cover A to Scorpius #0 without proper licensee info, I have uploaded images properly to a few wikis before, but I don't see where I can fill out the license stuff here. --Phantom Stranger 14:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Editing as an IP Thanks for the message -- and the commentary template. I'm actually a fairly seasoned Wikipedia and Wikia editor, but at the present time I've chosen to edit for a while as an IP (just to clarify, I'm not subject to any blocks or anything so don't worry, I'm a good boy). I will probably start editing again under my user name but just for now I feel more comfortable staying anonymous. Cheers! 03:27, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Main Page news Sulfur, How doe's one add a news article to the main page? I searched for the Recentnews article and it is locked. Here is what I was going to add: Keith R. A. DeCandido was interviewed at the San Diego Comic Con 2010. The video is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPO9Wy8iRyI Here are the highlights: Rockne O'Bannon has joined the second season of the tv series V, but is still committed to the comics and has just provided the plot for the upcoming year two of the ongoing Farscape comics which will be a year long event charting the War for the Uncharted Territories. At this time, there are no plans for more untold tales like the D'Argo trilogy. The main focus is on the post-Peacekeeper's War stories. However, DeCandido would love to explore Zhann's backstory, what Crais and Talyn were up to during the second season, and what Jothee went through after D'argo abandoned him. DeCandido has just finished issue 12 and states that "In Issue 12, something happens to one of the main characters that is pretty much the last thing anyone would have expected." Hey, unregistered user here, the one with the nebari host ship chicken thing. I also updated the that old black magic episode with a brief comment to the effect of : Crais tells his doctor that he wants no more scans, and to omit this incident from his logs. He asks Teeg if they had any other communication with High Command, and when she says no he kills her'(breaking her neck with such ease one must assume sebacean skeletons are made of pretzel sticks)', and orders them to go deeper in to the Uncharted Territories. I surrender, by all means please remove this as well since any attempt at light hearted humor must be swiftly and thoroughly destroyed. Command carriers Yes, there is a difference between feet and meters. but i have found many doc. and sites that put the carriers at 5000m, 5300m, and even at 21000m (thought that is hard to believe, unless is a flagship). You seem to have more experience with this then I, if you respond to this and give me an email i will send them to you and you can jugde. 17:05, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Docs? Sites? Are they stated in the show, or just in comments made by people guessing at it? We try to go for facts rather than speculation, and the only size that I can find mentioned from the show was a comment that the ship was over 1 metra in length. The behind-the-scenes comments from the pilot episode were that it was supposed to be about three times the length of Moya, but that the final footage did not show that. -- sulfur 17:11, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for keeping FEP alive! Hi there sulfur! Thanks for all your work to keep FEP alive and vital. When we (the Adams) had to step away a few years ago due to life getting in the way, my fear was that the wiki would stagnate and die, but thanks to you and folks like Mystrix (sp?) the wiki has kept chugging. Let me know if you have any question or concerns about how the site was run or any other comments. FrellingFahrbot 15:46, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :No questions at the moment. I've been a bit busy myself, which is why I recruited Mistrx75‎ as another administrator. I would strongly suggest that, if you are using the fancy Wikia editor, you turn it off. It mangles templates and changes formatting that make it easier to understand for those users that don't use the fancy editor. -- sulfur 15:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Credits You reverted my edits with the comment "Cast sections are _AS BILLED_ on screen. Please do not alter them". I took the order from the on screen credits. The version I have lists Grant Bowler as a Guest Star after the opening credits not in the Guest Cast section in the end credits. As for Teeg, only the voice actors list a character name with them. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 22:20, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Taking a quick look, it appears that you're correct. My apologies. I think that I did the "everything was already in the same format" so assumed (incorrectly) that they were based on the end credits. I'm not sure that I see the value in adding ranks in there though, but to each his own. :) -- sulfur (talk) 13:35, October 23, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I plan on checking all the cast and then moving on to creating the pages for actors and updating the existing ones if that ok with you. As for rank I think it helps distinguish the Peacekeeper characters but if you don't want them that is fine. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 21:21, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :The casts should be correct across the seasons -- that was one thing I tried to cover off as I was zipping through and working on a new format for the episodes. I'm working on filling out references for the episodes now. It's a slow and painful chore, but it's giving me a bit of a break from cleaning up the comic book references (only have the ongoing series to go through now). -- sulfur (talk) 21:44, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Cast pages I was planning on creating new and updating existing actor pages. When I looked over some of the existing ones I found several different formats. I was wondering if you had a preferred format. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 20:18, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Something akin to Ben Browder's page might be best I'm thinking. Adjust to suit and make it encyclopedic if necessary though. I'm not totally stuck on requiring it to be like that, so if you can make improvements to the layout, content, etc, then go right ahead! -- sulfur (talk) 21:45, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Lowriders95s10 (talk) 22:16, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia :Moved to here to keep in one location. Deceased category Frankly, I find it odd that there wasn't a category for deceased characters; but now I'm finding it POV completely that you deny addition of such material. I can easily confirm that deceased characters are preferable to me to living ones; and to deny such fact is not only unreasonable, but also goes against the norm of editing criteria. This is something that needs strong deliberation with your other admins as it's something that I find not only to be relevant, but extremely important in terms of the gradual progression of this type of series. It is also a very accurate resource in terms of locating characters who have perished as opposed to those who remain alive in the end; a best resource never leaves out any information, especially of this caliber in terms of character role. If I find out that you're the only admin opposed to this and find it a personal preference just to go against the norm, I'm just simply going to leave this wikia, because that... is coincidentally my major focus on all the wikia projects (ie characters who die). I don't want to have anything to do with a project that disregards the cause and effect of death in a show. I mean, seriously, take a trip to any wikia project and look at the bottom; you will easily find a deceased category there. This is the norm. To go against it, is utter madness. - 18:21, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm really not sure what you're trying to say here as it is quite rather confusing. Many Wikia projects that take the POV of an in-universe resource (such as Wookieepedia, Memory Alpha, Memory Beta, for a few examples) do not have such a category, and like the Farscape wiki, things like that would be completely in the wrong POV. Also, there is no "expanded universe" for Farscape. The three novels and two WildStorm comics are non-canon extras, and the comic series is a direct and proper continuation of the series. Not an "expanded universe" in the sense of Star Wars or Star Trek. -- sulfur (talk) 18:24, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::You're making more sense when it comes to the terminology reflecting the differential between Star Wars and Farscape in terms of the "expanded universe" as opposed to the non-canon extras. However, although I agree about these minor points, there is also a great deal of wrong in leaving out deceased characters. How does having a POV of the in-universe resource itself disqualify the characters from being deceased? The characters are notated to be deceased on their infoboxes... it's only commonplace to have a category for this only because it makes it easier to locate characters who are deceased as opposed to those who are living. Some of the most popular wikia projects all have this same category. There are many useless and idiotic categories out there; I agree with the potential to refuse addition of these in terms of clutter and formatting; but the deceased category is likely the absolute most important aside from the "Season (number) character" criteria as a breakdown to determine which appending season a specific character has appeared in. I am a fan of numerous wikia projects in terms of their performance as an encyclopedic resource. Frankly, deceased characters are my favorites due to their end. This is something that requires a great deal of deliberation; it isn't something to disqualify. And I'm going to bring this up on Wookieepedia as well now that it has been established because Star Wars is also one of my favorites. Aside from that, I still don't understand how this goes against the in-universe POV. If a character dies in-universe and all the other characters notate this fact... then it is in-universe as that has been established by the POV of the characters in the show, not the audience. - 18:35, December 22, 2012 (UTC) BGM pieces as Soundtracks in Farscape Hi. I know for a fact my favorite track (Gulp's Overlook) from the entire Spyro universe of games is used in more than one episode. I've discovered it in "The Hidden Memory" as well as "Bone to be Wild". I will include it in others as I hear it. Also, I can link them for your hearing pleasure if you'd like: #Original Track - Gulp's Overlook Boss Battle #Scene from "Bone to be Wild" Music starts from 0:47, spikes (climax) at 1:10 and 1:11 and ends at 1:16. #Scene from "The Hidden Memory" Music starts at 4:28 to 4:36 Of course these scenes aren't the only parts it plays at, but these are some of the most memorable; If I see any other re-used tracks from games, etc. I will be sure to note them, it's just that this specific track is my favorite from all the Spyro games and it was the one chosen to be used in the show, which makes it awesome to me. - 21:37, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :The big issue is, if the track is actually used, then Copeland would have been credited in the episode's end credits. Since he's not, chances are really good that it's just one of those weird and odd coincidences. -- sulfur (talk) 02:55, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually, none of the music in Farscape goes credited from what I've seen; all of it is listed as "Subvision"; whatever that means. - 16:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Erm... that's the credit. Subvision is an Australian musician. -- sulfur (talk) 18:16, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Well I guarantee you that there's lots of music that isn't subvision on the series; but absolutely none of it is credited. - 23:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Subvision was only the composer for the first season. Guy Gross took over for the rest of the series. Also, the way the industry works, if a piece of music is used, then it must be credited. -- sulfur (talk) 00:43, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Like I said, many of the BGM went uncredited until Guy Gross started his efforts in season 2. So what do you think can be done about this; we do need to mention it somehow, be it credited or uncredited. Also, I noticed that none of the episodes in season 1 had special features detailing the music procedures the way the other seasons did. It's likely due to the fact that much of season 1's music was randomized; it wasn't a specific source the way season 2+ had been orchestrated, scored, and/or planned out. - 22:11, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Templates for screenshots Hi, I just wanted to mention that the reason why I didn't tag the image uploaded was due to the fact that there isn't a selection for the "drop-down menu" on the image upload page. There were currently no choices in the menu. A certain template needs addition to this required field so users will easily be able to select the proper tagging; be it a "TV Screenshot", "Game Screenshot", "Actor photo", etc. and only an admin has the ability to add these to the selected fields; you get the idea. So I would've tagged if I could have mate.- 17:25, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Look at other images. You can put these things in the description fields when you upload the images. You can even edit the file page after the upload to add information or correct information. -- sulfur (talk) 18:14, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Fine, I'll just do it like that; I just wanted to notify you that it makes it easier for new members to do it based on a drop-down menu. - 23:04, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Moya's Pilot Hi I received a message (possibly automated) about editing the page for Moya's Pilot. I just want to make sure I was right; the episode being referenced was episode 5, not 7. :Yup, all good -- I've been working to remove the specific episode numbers from references, so that let me find a few more that I'd missed. :) -- sulfur (talk) 16:30, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Videos Will do, thanks for the note. Cheers, Peter 18:29, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Shuttle pod faster than light (FTL) drive Is there a source in episode or official book that describes how shuttle pods are able to travel between different solar systems? Do they starburst? Alatari (talk) 04:23, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :No, to the best of my knowledge, we were never shown the actual travel of one of the pods. I would suspect that they do not starburst, as their size did not allow for a starburst chamber, and this was stated to be something only Leviathans could do. -- sulfur (talk) 11:08, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm in a rewatch and have been noticing that a bunch of the plots fail if the pods can't travel between solar systems in under a few days. The episode "Fractures" is an example. If the pods can not FTL then the prisoners had been traveling for years or the command carrier they escaped from was within sensor range of Moya changing the whole plot. If the comic books don't add canon on it then it's something that will never be addressed. If O'Bannon gets enough money from Kickstarter... maybe a movie. Alatari (talk) 03:38, February 14, 2014 (UTC) The pulse buster weapon was from farscape on wikipedia, there is a page about the peacekeepers which includes weapons of pulse weapons of many variants that I posted on this pedia. one of the variant was the pulse buster, I assumed that it was canon being on wikipedia. The pulse buster weapon was from farscape on wikipedia, there is a page about the peacekeepers which includes weapons of pulse weapons of many variants that I posted on this pedia. one of the variant was the pulse buster, I assumed that it was canon being on wikipedia. ( 01:43, March 21, 2014 (UTC)) comment regarding current character headings Character Articles I want to let you know that I've noticed that many character articles are divided into "Pre-Show," "Season X" format. While this is allowed by the current Manual of Style, I believe it needlessly breaks the in-universe Point of View for these articles. I've noticed other wikis such as Memory Alpha and the Babylon Project wiki don't use "Season #" as a heading for their characters. "Pre-Show" could be replaced by "Life Before Moya" or "Before Chrichton's Arrival in the Uncharted Territories," "Early Life" or possibly something I haven't even thought of or seen as an example in other wikis. Replacing the Season Headings might be a bit more difficult as Season 3 started exactly where Season 4 left off. LiveLongandProsper (talk) 17:39, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with you entirely. If you can come up with something good for a method of splitting seasons, even if it refers to in-universe events that we can use consistently, that might be a win. -- sulfur (talk) 18:27, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Farscape character poll Hi. I wanted to pass along the Farscape character ranking I made at Rankopedia you may be interested in. You can vote for 10 of your favorite characters in order from Farscape. Here's the link: Best character from Farscape ranking. See if you can pass the ranking along to any other members who may be interested. As an admin for this wikia, I figure you'd know how to share this so more people can cast their votes as well. - 05:01, November 4, 2014 (UTC) vandalism Many of my userpages and talk pages are being met with vandalism on numerous wiki by the same vandal. Can you please protect my user and talk page to not allow edit by newly join members and anon ips. Thanks again. - 23:11, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Typically, this is a request that must be made to staff. I'm not sure if they'll even take steps toward that end. -- sulfur (talk) 02:58, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Maybe you should check out my edits on the, "Icarus Abides," page. I made a correction, but was not sure what to do about the incorrect info that was there before, so I just added the correct facts. It looks kind of sloppy. Sorry about that. You could probably fix it easily, or tell me how. I hope so. B) Thank you, Addie A little help, please Being pretty inexperienced with editing wikis, I'd like to ask you for some help as you seem to be the senior member around here: I'm having trouble with some edits as adding high-resolution photos also changes their size on screen. I replaced the one for Jool (which looked terrible even on a phone) with the best one I had, but when I published it, the whole screen was covered by the photo and it was simply a mess. I know Farscape and I know how to write but my technical knowledge is limited and I get annoyed to quickly, so I was wandering if you could help out a bit. Dominus36 (talk) 19:53, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Television footer Hi, Sulfur! Would you be interested in having Farscape included in our television footers program? I'd also like to add a new wordmark and background to the site, if that's all right. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 21:11, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :Yah, go ahead. Laziness has struck me here of late (too many other things on the go, including Memory Alpha stuff I gotta keep on top of!) :) :PS you should use interwiki links. It's much nicer than full URLs. -- sulfur (talk) 23:14, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Consider it done ;) I'll swing back by next week with some ideas for wordmark and background. If you think Memory Alpha would be interested, let me know - or any other sites you admin :) Raylan13 (talk) 15:59, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Wordmark, etc. Well, I'm pretty happy with the way the wordmark turned out ;) I'm going to search for a better image for the background, unless you're happy with it. Raylan13 (talk) 16:58, May 31, 2016 (UTC) There we go. Hopefully that works for you :) Raylan13 (talk) 17:27, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Hi there. I'm having a problem when I try to edit a page. The loading sign pops up but never finishes for some reason. Nobrainer56 (talk) 18:29, July 7, 2018 (UTC)Nobrainer56Nobrainer56 (talk) 18:29, July 7, 2018 (UTC)